Blood Moon Ball Aftermath
by Foxboy614
Summary: Based on the episode "Blood Moon Ball". This is a continuation of that, with a little Starco fluff added. Please rate and comment. I OWN NOTHING! Now with an extra part.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, so go easy on me.**

 **The Blood Moon Ball, from what I've seen and heard, is one of the best episodes of the show so far. I agree big time. I've also heard it's a good source of Starco shipping… which I ALSO agree with. This is a continuation of that episode how I'd imagine it'd go between the two.**

As Marco was in the kitchen preparing nachos for Star, he was thinking about all that had happened today. He went through things no other teen can say they have; he karate-chopped a demon's hand off, he sneaked into the Blood Moon Ball, he had his first dance with STAR, and he was almost roasted alive by an enraged Tom! Needless to say, he had a very eventful day.

"What a day." he said quietly. "Glad it's finally coming to an end." While he waited for the nachos to be done, he thought about the dance he had with Star, and how amazing she looked tonight. Even before she left, Marco thought she looked amazing, but the light from the ruby moon seemed to enhance her beauty, making her appear mesmerizing. He didn't want to admit it, but he's starting to develop a little attraction to the Mewnian.

" _It's just not right..._ " he thought. " _How can I already have developed a crush on her? I've only known her a few days. Yet I've made more progress with her in those few, short days than I have with Jackie since we were little kids!"_ Soon, the nachos were done, and he went to take them to Star. He expected to find her in the living room watching TV, but she wasn't there. "Hmm… maybe she's in her room." he said quietly. So he went upstairs to find her, and sure enough, he found her still on the balcony, just looking up at the night sky.

"I see you're still out here on the balcony." Marco said, giving Star her nachos. "Yeah." She replied back. "It feels really nice outside, and the sky is really pretty tonight." "I'll say." Marco responded. As he examined his surroundings, he noticed neither he or Star had a place to sit. He went to his room to get his chair, as well as another one for Star and a little stool so star could put her plate on. Both then sat down, enjoying each others company and the night air.

"Hey..." Marco said after a short period of silence. "Star?" "Hmm?" she replied. "About earlier… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went to watch over you at the ball. I should've trusted enough to let you to take care of yourself." he said. "I've already forgiven you for it, Marco." Star told him. "I know you were just wanting to make sure I was safe." "That may be, but like you said, I should've been a friend instead of a hero. I know you can handle yourself very well, but I still worry about you. Don't know why though; you're one of the toughest girls I know." he said, slightly blushing. "While I can't promise it won't happen again, I CAN promise I'll TRY to let you handle yourself should a similar situation occur." he finished.

"Thanks Marco." Star replied. It touched her that Marco sincerely cared about her. She hadn't met many boys that cared about her even HALF as much as Marco has, and she's only known him or a few days. But within those few days, she's developed a strong bond with the boy. "So..." Marco asked, feeling a bit nervous. "How was I at dancing?" "You're pretty good. I just wish it could've lasted longer." she replied, a bit nervous herself. Marco, mustering up courage, asked "Wanna try it again?" "Absolutely!" Star replied excitedly.

Both stood up and Marco went to take her now-empty plate to the kitchen, while Star went downstairs and into the backyard. Soon, Marco joined her, carrying a radio. He scrolled through the music, looking for a slow song. After a few seconds, he found one, and offered his right hand for Star to take. She took his hand in her left hand and placed her other hand on his left shoulder and he placed his left hand on her right hip. Then both teens began a slow dance, each swaying the other to the rhythm of the music. As they gazed into each others eyes, a smile and a blush formed on both their faces. A good bit into the dance, Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder, just enjoying his company.

 _"_ _Marco! What are you doing?!"_ his mind yelled. _"She's your friend! You shouldn't be enjoying the slow dance that much!"_ However, while his mind was telling him no, his heart was telling his mind to shut up and let Marco enjoy the dance. _"But he likes Jackie!"_ his mind yelled. "But right now, I think he likes Star." his heart retorted.

Finally, the song came to a close, and the two teens came to a stop. But before they separated, they both gazed deeply into each others eyes. Star got lost in Marco's gorgeous brown eyes and Marco was lost in her beautiful blue eyes. After a few seconds, they both pulled away, blushing big time. "That was really fun. Thank you for that lovely dance Marco." Star said, breaking the silence. "You're welcome Star." Marco replied. "*yawn* It's getting late. I better head on to bed. Good night." Star stated, planting a soft, sweet kiss on Marco's cheek before she went inside to prepare for bed. Marco's face lit up as red as the moon at her kiss, momentarily stunning him. After a few seconds, or possibly minutes, he recovered and placed his fingertips on his cheek where Star had kissed him, smiling slightly. He looked in the direction Star left and muttered "Good night." Feeling tired, he decided to go on to bed as well. Before he stepped inside, he took one last look as the blood moon and smiled. _"If what that demon said about our souls being bound for eternity was right, I think me and Star are going to have one heck of a bond."_ he thought.

While Marco wouldn't ever admit it out loud, he was hoping that demon was right. Star had already changed his life drastically and in such a short time, and while it had its downs, the ups far outweighed the downs. _"Can't wait to see what tomorrow holds for the two of us."_ he said under his breath, finally heading inside to prepare for tomorrow.

 ** _*Well that was my first story. What did you think? Did I do good? Is there something I did wrong that I should try to fix for future reference? Or did I utterly suck? Let me know. I'd like to get some feedback. Critiques are welcome, but flames ain't._**


	2. Part 2

**Ever since I posted the Blood Moon Ball Aftermath, I've gotten a lot of positive feedback from it, and I've even seen some comments asking me to post a second chapter. While I never really intended to post another chapter, I'll try my best here.  
*A/N: I've also been told that Star had known Marco longer than I had originally thought. Sorry about my mistake.**

On one Friday night, Marco was out in the park, deep in thought. Ever since he heard about the Blood Moon being "the moon of lovers" as that mysterious voice had said, it's almost the only thing he could think about. That, and of course, Star. He was still thinking about that night they danced under the moon's glow, and the second one they shared on Earth. He still didn't know if his feelings towards her are love, but they're getting stronger by the day. And it was driving him crazy.

 _"Look, you can't be in love with Star."_ his mind told him. _"She's your friend. Plus, you've got a thing for Jackie, remember?"_ While Marco did admit it was true, recently, his crush on Jackie had been diminishing.  
 **"True as that maybe,"** his heart said. **"He hasn't even made much progress with Jackie, and he's known her for years. Star, on the other hand, he's known for a long time now, and since then, he's had multiple conversations with her, he's fought along side her numerous times, and he's been able to make physical contact with her. Heck, he DANCED with her for crying out loud!"**

As his heart and mind continued to argue, Marco felt a hand tap his shoulder, and he turned around to see Star standing there.  
"Marco, what're you doing here? Your mom and dad are getting worried about you." Star told him.  
"Sorry… I've just had a lot on my mind recently." Marco told her, hoping to not worry her.  
"It must be a lot; you've been like this since the Blood Moon incident." Star told him as she sat down next to him. "Is it something you want to talk about?"  
Marco looked at her, and got a bit nervous. He wasn't sure he could talk about this with her. But he knew if he didn't, she'd keep asking him until he told her.  
"Well… before I do… can you promise me you won't tell ANYONE about this?" Marco asked her. Star softly smiled and placed her hand on top of his.  
"I promise." Star told him.

"Ok." Marco began. "You see… ever since… THAT night… there've been these thoughts buzzing around in my head. And they've continued to get worse each day." he told her. Star thought about it for a bit, and soon, she caught on to what he meant; the day of the Blood Moon Ball. "And… I have a confession to make." he started again. "To check up on you and make sure you were safe wasn't the ONLY reason I followed you down to the Underworld. While I was alone in my room… I heard this voice… telling me about the Blood Moon, and that it's the 'moon of lovers' as that voice had put it. I thought it was coming from this painting nearby… but I'm still not certain." he admitted. He felt odd teling her that a PAINTING made him go check on her, but Star's seen weirder, so it wasn't anything odd for her. "So… I guess the other reason I went to check on you is because… I didn't want you to fall for Tom and risk having your heart be broken by him again, and that… I..."

Star was shocked to hear that; she knew he liked her, but to risk death to save her from a broken heart? It was very risky, and a bit dumb, but very sweet nonetheless. She was really convinced now that his feelings for her went beyond just friendship. She knew her feelings for him weren't just friendship. What had began as a crush had developed into love. And judging by his last sentence, he felt the same way about her.

"Marco… are you saying that… you're in love with me?" Star asked with hope in her voice. Marco looked up at her and, after a few seconds, nodded his head yes.  
"Yes Star… I love you." he finally admitted, a heavy load lifted off of him.

To say Star was happy to hear that would be an understatement; she was now beyond ecstatic and overjoyed. Without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Marco was rendered immobile for a few seconds, but when he recovered, he wrapped his own arms around her waist and kissed her back. Marco allowed one of his hands to run up her back and get lost in her long, beautiful golden hair. Star sighed against his lips. While both wished they could stay like that longer, their lungs couldn't, and they had to break apart. But when they did, they rested their foreheads against each other's and looked deeply into each other's eyes, smiling warmly.

"So… I take it you feel the same way?" Marco asked her."  
"Yes Marco. I fell in love with you a good while after I came to Earth and met you." Star told him. "And now that I know you love me, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world." Star hugged Marco as close as she could, and Marco hugged her as close as he could too. However, something hit Star; Jackie, Marco's childhood crush. "But… what about Jackie? I thought you had a thing for her." Star said, realizing he told HER he loved her and not Jackie.  
"I did, but..." Marco began. "Over time… it's been diminishing." he admitted. "But with you, it only got stronger. It's like my crush... transferred."  
Star was shocked to hear him say he no longer had a crush on a girl he's known since he was a kid, but a smile still found its way to her face. "Well, I think it's safe to say she's missed out big time." she told him.  
"I think that's about accurate." Marco replied back. Star smiled and gave him another kiss, this one shorter and sweeter.

It was getting late, and while tomorrow was Saturday, they still needed to get some sleep. So, Marco offered his hand to Star, and she interlaced her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder, and the two young lovers made their way back home. Marco was still in shock that he was in love with Star; a princess from another dimension.  
 _"I can't believe it..."_ he thought. _"My best friend… now my girlfriend."_  
It was possibly the most bizarre thing to happen to him…

And he was beyond happy that it did.

 ***And with that, I am done. Like I said, I only intended the story to be a one-shot, but I was ok with making a second part. Let me know how I did here.  
Also, at the time I was writing this, I had seen the pilot for Season 2, and there was one part that really caught my attention; in Star's diary, there was a section where she'd wrote how she felt about Marco. We didn't get to see what it was, but going by just that, Star's reaction, and from the Season 2 trailer, I think we know what it is…  
STARCO IS GONNA HAPPEN, BABY! Boo-yah!  
Fitting too, since I heard Star and Marco were based off the creator and her husband respectively.  
Anyways, this is Foxboy614, over and out!  
**


End file.
